CUMPLEAÑOS::
by AngelaMort
Summary: Los santos dorados le prepararán una cena a Mu por su cumpleaños, sin embargo... ¿Pastel con helado y carne? ¿Geist una acosadora? ¿clase de actuacion por parte de Milo? Y muchas verdades escabrosas saldrán a la luz por un mal entendido... ::ONE SHOT::


**Nota**_ Pues hola, este es mi... bueno, a decir verdad ya perdí la cuenta, pero en fin. Este es otro ONE SHOT para mi colección, y bueno, otra idea loca plasmada en fic recién salida de mi retorcida imaginación (Y orgullosa de ello). Y bueno, se que nunca digo esto en mis fics, pero no esta de mas. Saint Seiya es de la autoría de M. Kurumada y Toei Animation, no gano dinero ni nada por el estilo, solo es mera diversión y ociosidad, así que ya no les quito mas tiempo y comenzamos._

♣ **- ♠ - CUMPLEAÑOS - ♠ - ♣**

**By: Ángela-Mort**

Todo comenzó una mañana, todos estaban reunidos en el templo mayor, estaban reunidos los 14 santos (aja) dorados en el comedor. (si se preguntan en donde están Saori y los bronceados, pues están de vacaciones en Japón)

-Entonces Mu, ya mero es tu cumple –dijo Aioria al santo de la primera casa-

-Así es... –respondió el carnero- Vaya, como se pasan los años-

-Y vaya que si, sino pregúntale a él... –comentó Kanon señalando a su hermano-

-Ni hables copia genérica que para mi desgracia somos gemelos –respondió Saga quien estaba cruzado de brazos-

-Pero soy mas joven por 3 minutos de diferencia –respondió Kanon-

-Si, pero cuando te conviene... –añadió Saga-

-No empiecen con sus peleas –bufó Shaka- como sea, ¿Cómo celebraras tu cumpleaños Mu?-

-No se, la verdad es que las fiestas no me agradan del todo, así que mejor que sea una cena y ya –respondió Mu-

-¿Una cena? –preguntó Shion- Entonces mi querido educando, ¡Yo preparare tu pastel de cumpleaños.! –dijo entusiasmado-

-Ejem... ¿Usted, Maestro? –preguntó un Mu temeroso-

-Claro, por si no lo sabias pequeño Mu, yo cocino –respondió Shion-

-Pues ofrecer pollitos de chocolate no es cocinar –comentó Dohko-

Shion solo le lanzó una mirada nada amistosa.

-Pero maestro... ¿Esta seguro de comenzar su práctica de cocina con el pastel de cumpleaños de Mu? –preguntó Aioros desconfiado- digo, podría comenzar con algunos sencillos bocadillos cumple añeros, un ponche cumple añero o un tamal cumple añero-

-Pero que falta de desconfianza –bufó Shion- Vamos, yo puedo cocinar... ¡Además, no olviden los panques que hice la otra vez!-

Todos asintieron tratando de hacer discretas sus muecas de asco.

-Además no se que tanto les preocupa, cocinar es de lo mas fácil y sencillo –aclaró Shion- basta con seguir la receta al pie de la letra. Si dice: "Hierve sal con ajos en baño Maria", pues uno agarra la sal con ajos, y te metes a un sauna con Maria.

Todos solo intercambiaron miradas de extrañeza.

-Y bueno, la cena... aun no se quien podría prepararla –comentó Shion pensativo-

-Pues yo puedo preparar algo de pasta –dijo Máscara de repente para sorpresa de todos-

-¿Tu? –preguntó Saga- preferiría pedirle consejos de belleza a Afrodita que comer lo que cocinas...-

-¡Oye! –exclamó el santo de piscis-

-Para tu información yo puedo cocinar MUY bien, soy italiano y tengo en la sangre la herencia gastronómica de mi país-

-Mascará tiene razón –comento Kiki quien estaba presente, todos lo miraron extrañados- no me miren así, el otro día hizo Pizza y le quedó muy bien-

-Si mascara puede cocinar yo también cocinare –Shura se levanta de su lugar- yo también tengo mi herencia culinaria española.

-¡Pues ya esta! –dijo Shion- Pues manos a la obra... vas a ver mi querido pupilo, tu cena será la mejor de todas.

-Eso espero u.u –murmuró Mu-

-Mmm... Las amazonas también las invitaremos... –murmuró Shion-

-Camus y yo nos encargamos de eso, maestro –dijo Milo rápidamente-

-¿Qué? –preguntó Camus volteando a ver a Milo, sin embargo solo recibió un guiño de este-

Mas tarde, todos estaban encargándose de la cena que seria para esa noche, Milo y Camus caminaban por el coliseo del lugar, en eso Shaina va caminando cerca de los santos dorados.

-¡Hola Shaina! –saludo Milo amablemente-

-Hola –le siguió Camus-

-Hola... ¿Sucede algo? –pregunto la cobra-

-Te venimos a invitar a la cena del cumpleaños de Mu- dice Camus-

-También están invitadas las amazonas –añadió Milo-

-Ah, pues gracias, yo les avisaré en cuanto las vea –respondió Shaina-

-¡Ah, las amazonas! –suspiró Milo entusiasmado- Yo cuando entrené vi a las amazonas... las dulces chicas entrenar como yo, educarme casi junto a ellas fue algo lindo, ya que así comprendí mejor a esas bellas mujeres-

Camus y Shaina solo lo miraron extrañado.

-... y diles que yo te dije eso a las chicas ¿Si? –dice Milo pícaramente tratando de conseguir alguna cita-

-Si tu lo dices... –responde extrañada- entonces los veo luego –Shaina se aleja de ahí-

Milo se voltea a donde Camus y le guiña el ojo como si hubiera asegurado una cita con todas las chicas del lugar, Camus solo lo vio con pena.

-Jamás sabré como lograste juntar a tantas mujeres (fans de la serie) que fueran tras tus pies –dijo Camus aun sin comprender aquello-

-¬¬-

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Cáncer, Mascara de Muerte tenia puesto un lindo delantal color negro son una calaverita blanca en el frente y gorro de chef del mismo color.

-¿Y que clase de pasta vas a preparar, Mascara? –preguntó Afrodita quien estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta observando lo que hacia su amigo-

-Voy a hacer Spaghetti a la bolognesa –respondió el chico de Cáncer-

-Vaya... –musitó el chico de piscis-

Mientras tanto, en la cocina del gran templo, Shion lucia un bonito delantal rosado, estaba frente a la estufa batiendo algo, Dohko estaba en una mesita cerca leyendo una revista.

-Mira Dohko, estoy derritiendo manteca –decía emocionado el antiguo santo de Aries-

-Bien Shion, tienes la habilidad culinaria de un día cálido –respondió con sarcasmo Dohko quien siguió leyendo la revista, Shion solo se quedo pensativo ante la respuesta-

En eso va entrando Aioria junto con Marín.

-¡Aioria, Marín! Miren esto, estoy preparando el clásico pastel americano –dijo Shion aun emocionado-

-¡Vaya, suena bien! –dijo Marín-

-Delicioso... –respondió Aioria quien volteo a ver a Dohko- ¿Y usted no va ayudar al maestro o preparar otro pastel por si las dudas? –pregunto Aioria temeroso, Shion solo volteo a verlo- digo, por si el pastel es tan rico que me lo como todo... ¡Y no queda nada para nadie mas!-

-Nada... –responde Dohko-

-¿Nada? –pregunta de repente Shion con algo de susto-

-No Shion, confiamos en ti ¿Verdad Aioria? –responde Dohko, todos voltean a ver al susodicho-

-Si, claro... si... –responde el chico de Leo-

-¿Y si estropeo este no habrá un sustituto de emergencia? –pregunta Shion-

-Vamos maestro, confiamos en usted –dijo Marín tratando de animar al patriarca-

-Vaya, Marín. Que hermoso. Tu si tienes fe en mi, gracias –dice sonriente-

-No hay de que, maestro –responde Marín-

-Solo una pregunta técnica –dice Shion- supongo que sabrás sobre cocina ¿No?-

-Claro –responde la pelirroja-

-Pues bueno... ¿Cuándo sabes que esta lista la mantequilla? –pregunta Shion quien le muestra lo que estaba batiendo-

-Eso es fácil maestro –responde Marín- dos minutos antes de que se vea así.

Shion solo mira extraño la olla con el contenido.

Mientras tanto, en la aldea de las amazonas, va llegando Shaina.

-Muchachas, hoy va a ver una cena en el gran templo, por el cumpleaños de Mu o algo así, así que nos han invitado –dijo Shaina hacia June y Geist- (N/A: Uy, cuantas amazonas... digo, en la serie solo se conocieron 4, que se le hace)

-¿Una cena? –preguntó June- lastima que mi Shun no estará, y todo por que esa bruja de Saori se llevó a Japón a los chicos de bronce...-

-Dímelo a mi, yo que quería estar a solas con mi Seiya...- murmura Shaina-

-¿Con que una cena? –Geist se queda pensativa- ¡Estará Shura entonces!-

Ambas amazonas se la quedan viendo.

-¿Te gusta Shura? –pregunta Shaina-

-No me gusta –respondió Geist- bueno, quizás solo un poquito... nada fuera de lo normal.

-Si tu lo dices... –murmura Shaina- Por cierto, ¿Donde esta Marín?

-Supongo que con Aioria, tu sabes, todo el tiempo andan juntos –respondió June-

-Si, tienes razón... –respondió Shaina- extraño a Seiya T.T

-Y yo a Shun T.T-

Mientras en la casa de Tauro, estaban Aldebarán, Shaka, Kiki y Mu.

-Una cena... y el pastel hecho por el maestro.. –Mu traga saliva-

-No puede ser tan malo –dice Aldebarán-

-¡Y yo que tenia una cita hoy! –refunfuña Kiki-

Los presentes lo miran extrañados.

-Los niños de hoy, como crecen... –murmuró Shaka-

-¿Cómo que una cita, Kiki? –pregunta Mu sorprendido-

-¿Cita? No dije eso... –respondió nervioso el pelirrojo-

-Kiki, soy tu maestro y no me puedes engañar-

-De acuerdo maestro... –Kiki da un suspiro- conocí a una niña en el pueblo y prometí ir a comer un helado con ella u.u-

-¡Ah! Un helado... –suspiró Mu bastante aliviado- pues quizás después será otro día...-

-Aja... –Kiki dio un suspiro- Voy a caminar por ahí –Kiki sale del templo- "!Rayos!... bueno, al menos se creyó eso del helado Jo, Jo" –pensó para si el Aphendix quien sonreía maliciosamente-

En la casa de Capricornio...

-¿Y que vas a preparar, Shura? –preguntó Aioros-

-Pues pierna al horno bañada en vino blanco –respondió Shura-

-¡Ah! –musitó sorprendido- ¿Y como se hace? ¿Es difícil? ¿Por que pierna? ¿Sabe rico? ¿Es tardado de hacer?-

-¡Aioros!-

-¿Si?-

-Cállate...-

-Amargado...-

Mas tarde, todos se estaban arreglando para ir a la cena que sería en el gran templo. Mientras que en la casa de Escorpión, va llegando Camus.

-¡Milongas! –llama Camus quien se dirige a la habitación del bicho-

-¡No me digas Milongas! –dijo Milo- ¿Vienes por la loción esa cara que me prestaste, no?-

-Si, voy a ponerme un poco –respondió Camus-

-Me vas a matar Camus... hum...-

-¿Qué pasó?-

Milo pone una cara triste...

-Lo siento, se que era tu loción favorita pero... pero... se rompió...-

-¡¿Qué! –preguntó Camus quien dio el grito al cielo-

-Lo siento u.u-

Camus solo tenia una cara de angustia.

-¡Ja! Te engañe... :D –dijo Milo con una sonrisa-

-¿Me engañaste? –preguntó Camus- Eres un tonto, ¡creí que era cierto! –

-Lo siento Camus, no quise ponerte así :( -

-¡Mal amigo! –dijo Camus-

Milo ahora había puesto cara de angustia.

-¡Ja! ¿Ahora quien fue el engañado? –preguntó Camus con una sonrisa cínica-

-¡Eres un malvado! ¡Creí que estabas enojado de verdad! –dijo Milo quien puso un puchero- TT-TT

-Vamos Milo, podríamos hacer esto toda la noche... –dijo Camus-

-Ja, lo sé :D –respondió Milo-

Después de esta extraña manía de hacerse los engañados, mas tarde todos iban llegando al gran templo.

-Mira Shaina, ahí esta Shura... se ve tan sexy... –dijo Geist quien lo miraba lujuriosamente-

-Pues mi Shun es mas guapo... –murmuró June-

-¿Por que no vas y lo saludas? –preguntó Shaina-

-No, me da pena... –respondió Geist- pero te diré que soñé con él...-

-¿Otra vez? –preguntó Shaina-

-Si, ¿quieres escuchar?-

-No...-

-Pues bueno... soñé que el era un bombero y que me salvaba de un incendio, y que al salir del edifico que se quemaba, el iba trotando en su unicornio morado y yo iba en él, y que íbamos a un mundo de nubes de azúcar, flores de celofán y cielos de mermelada...-

-Geist... deberías de dejar de escuchar a "The beatles", en verdad son mala influencia...-

En ese momento, la cena la estaba siendo servida y todo mundo se sentó en el comedor, estaban sirviendo Spaghetti y pierna que Cáncer y Capricornio habían hecho.

-Vaya pequeño Mascara, no pensé que fueras bueno en la cocina –dice Shion bastante extasiado por la pasta italiana-

-Si, detrás de esa cara de crustáceo hay un gran cocinero... JAJAJAJAJAJA –dijo burlón Milo-

-Cierra la boca, arácnido con cola... ¬¬ –respondió Mascara-

-Y ni que decir de la pierna al horno de Shura –añadió Dohko-

-Y que pierna... –pensó en voz alta Geist en una manera lujuriosa-

Todos voltearon a verla...

-Digo... la de la cena... –añadió Geist-

-Si Shura, eres un gran cocinero –dijo Aldebarán-

-Lo se, lo se –respondió Shura elogiándose a si mismo-

Todos comenzaron a cenar, parecían haber disfrutado al máximo las virtudes gastronómicas que tenían bien guardadas Shura y Mascara, sin embargo, la cena no acababa ahí.

-¡Pues voy a terminar de preparar el pastel! –dijo Shion quien se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió a la cocina-

-U.U ¿Por qué presiento que algo va a salir mal? –murmuró Mu hacia si mismo-

-Vamos Mu, no puede ser tan malo –dijo Aldebarán quien le daba palmaditas en la espalda-

-Es verdad, por lo menos el día de tu cumpleaños deberías de relajarte un poco –dijo Aioros quien estaba junto a él-

Dos lugares mas lejos.

-Oye Kanon –murmura Milo quien estaba sentado junto al susodicho-

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunta el menor de los gemelos-

-Acompáñame a la cocina a ver nuestra próxima mala digestión que prepara el maestro-

-¿Y yo por que? Lleva a Camus...-

-Nah, a el no le gusta andar de chismoso, tu sabes, "un francés no se anda en esas cosas", además, así sabremos si de plano esta horrendo el pastel como es de suponerse, nos libraremos antes que todos –dice Milo maliciosamente-

-Si lo dices de esa manera...-

Kanon junto con Milo se dirigen a la cocina discretamente.

-¡Chicos! –dice Shion al ver entrar a Kanon y a Milo, estaba adornando el pastel, el cual aparentemente era muy bonito y tenia colores muy llamativos (de comida, claro)- ¿Luce lindo, no es así? -

-Vaya Maestro, si que es una obra culinaria –dice sorprendido Kanon- ¿Y que es?-

-Pues es un pastel de capas –responde Shion- miren, la capa de hasta abajo es de helado, luego de mermelada, luego de flan que yo mismo prepare...-

Milo y Kanon asienten e intercambian miradas de estar sorprendidos.

-...después la capa de fresas, duraznos en almíbar, galletas, luego carne de cerdo con champiñones y crema...-

Kanon y Milo ponen cara de susto al oír esto último.

-...luego la capa de nueces y por ultimo, la capa de bananas al horno y finalizando la capa de crema batida- concluye Shion-

-Ejem... maestro... ¿Cuál es la anterior a la capa de nueces? –pregunta Kanon mas que extrañado y asqueado-

-¿La carne? –pregunta Shion- Si, se me hizo un poquito raro...-

-¿Solo poquito? –preguntó Milo como murmullo-

-... pero luego recordé que es un pastel mezclado con carne, ustedes saben, un clásico pastel americano. Esas personas ponen cosas muy raras en su comida ¿No creen?-

Ambos santos solo asintieron, dándole de su lado al patriarca.

-Pues ahora voy a preparar la crema batida –dice Shion quien se dio la media vuelta, pero antes de eso...- En lo que me distraigo haciendo la crema batida, no lo prueben –dice sonriente-

-No... no se preocupe... –responden al unísono Kanon y Milo-

Los santos de géminis y escorpión salen de la cocina y murmullan entre ellos.

-¡Por Zeus! ¿Postre que tiene carne? –pregunta todo histérico Kanon- ¡Sabrá asqueroso!

-¡Lo sé Kanon! –responde Milo de igual manera- ¿Y solo una capa de helado?-

Kanon lo mira como diciendo "eres un idiota".

-¿A qué demonios sabrá eso? –continua Milo-

-Ignorare eso ultimo... –murmuró Kanon- como sea, tenemos que ver el libro de recetas del maestro, algo le tuvo que salir mal –dice Kanon-

-¿Tu crees? –pregunta Milo-

Kanon giró la mirada y regreso a la cocina seguido de Milo, tomó discretamente el libro de cocina para salir nuevamente de esta y examinarlo. El santo de los gemelos comenzó a hojearlo, pero ¡Oh, sorpresa!.

-¡Oh por Zeus! Las paginas del libro están pegadas! –exclama Kanon quien trataba de despegar las hojas sin éxito alguno-

-¿Eso quiere decir que vamos a comer medio budín americano mezclado con medio pastel árabe? O.O –pregunta Milo- ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Kanon? El maestro estaba muy entusiasmado con el pastel de cumpleaños que hizo para Milo, no podemos decirle que lo estropeó.

-Tienes razón, no vamos a decirle –responde Kanon-

-¿Acaso quieres matarnos de una indigestión?-

-¿Quién te entiende? –pregunta molesto- Aun que podría ser una historia graciosa del cumpleaños 21 de Mu-

-Claro, y vomitar este día también podría ser mas gracioso aun –responde con sarcasmo-

-Bueno, entonces le diré a Saga que distraiga al maestro y tu le dices a los demás que finjan que todo esta de lo mas normal-

-¿Y por que Saga?-

-Por que el es el chorero de nosotros-

-mmhh... si, tienes razón-

En eso Shaina se va acercando a Kanon y Milo.

-Oye Milo ¿Nos regalarías un poco de Vodka?-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo tengo Vodka? –pregunta ofendido Milo-

Shaina solo lo mira y parpadea.

-U.U esta debajo de la alacena...-

-Gracias.. –Shaina sale de ahí-

Momentos después, Shaina va llegando con la botella.

-¡Por Zeus Milo, tu casa esta como a 38°C! –dice Shaina agitada-

-¿Y te dieron ganas de quitarte la ropa interior? –pregunta Milo-

-¿NO? –responde Shaina-

-¡Oh rayos! Le falta temperatura. –refunfuña Milo quien sale directo a la casa de Escorpión-

En eso Kanon se va acercando a Saga.

-Oye Saga, necesito que me hagas un favor-

-¿Aja? Pues olvídalo-

-Vamos, tu estomago dependerá de estos momentos, me lo agradecerás-

Saga lo vio de forma sospechosa.

-¿Qué te traes entre manos?- preguntó Saga-

-Pues mira, lo que sucede es que... –Y así Kanon le explicó a su hermano la situación que se presentaría- ¿Y no querrás decepcionar al maestro que tanto esfuerzo hizo para hacer el pastel-

-¿De cuando aquí tan modosito? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué yo? –

-Bueno, tu tienes mas la pinta de poder distraer a alguien-

-Solo lo hago por el maestro y por que...-

-¿Estas intentando conseguir un lugar seguro en los campos Eliseos?-

-No... pero ya que lo dices...-

Todos seguían en lo suyo, hasta que para sorpresa de todos salió Shion de la cocina cargando ese pastel el cual lucia aparentemente muy bonito y delicioso.

-¡Sorpresa! –dijo Shion alegremente-

Mientras tanto Kanon y Milo se juntaron discretamente.

-Kanon, dile a tu hermano que ya lo distraiga mientras les digo a los demás sobre la carne con helado del maestro –murmuró Milo-

-De acuerdo... –Kanon hizo señas a su hermano de que pusiera en marcha el plan-

Saga sin remedio alguno se dirigió a donde el patriarca.

-Maestro... –Saga puso cara de regañado- necesito hablar con usted seriamente...-

-Pero Saga, es hora de partir el pastel –respondió Shion-

-Por favor maestro... –suplicó Saga-

-De acuerdo pequeño Saga –Shion deja el pastel sobre la mesa y todos empiezan a admirar este mismo-

Kanon y Milo le hicieron señas a saga teniendo sus manos en puño con sus pulgares arriba como diciendo"bien hecho" y Saga solo les hizo señas de que sus minutos estaban contados.

El mayor de los gemelos se dirigió junto al maestro afuera del gran templo, ya ahí, Saga se había colocado frente a Shion y este solo esperaba a que dijera algo.

-Maestro... es un lindo día ¿No es así? –preguntó Saga-

-Am... aja... –respondió Shion mas que extrañado-

-Cuanto tiempo ha pasado... ¿No maestro? –volvió a decir Saga quien no había pensado que decirle para distraerlo-

-¡Oh Saga! –musitó Shion con sorpresa como si hubiera adivinado lo que le estaba tratando de decir- Ya hablamos de esto, pequeño...-

-Er... ¿Ah si? o.o –preguntó confundido-

-¡Oh, Saga! ¡Tu conciencia aun no te deja tranquilo, ya te dije que todo lo que sucedió hace 13 años esta perdonado! n.n –dijo finamente Shion-

-¿Perdón? ô.o –

-¡Así que olvidemos el asunto y vayamos a partir el pastel!-

Mientras en el comedor...

-¿Ahora entienden por que les estoy pidiendo eso? –preguntó Milo a los demás-

-Así que ya saben que hacer –añadió Kanon-

-Y si necesitan ayuda para fingir que les gusta, les daré una clase de actuación –dijo Milo- primero se frotan el estomago así: -Milo se frota su estomago en círculos aparentando estar comiendo- o dicen: "Mmm..." y al comerlo sonrían :D-

Silencio sepulcral de todos.

-Oye, ni creas que te voy a pagar por esta clase ni un centavo –comentó finalmente Camus, Milo solo le dirigió una mirada-

En ese momento, Saga va entrando junto con Shion.

-¡Maestro, aquí esta! ¡Por favor, sírvanos el postre! –dijo Milo mas que sonriente-

-Milo, no me presiones... ¿Sabes que? A ti no te daré postre u.ú –respondió Shion junto con una mueca de enojo-

-¿En serio:D-

-¡No! Es broma, jamás te haría algo así, pequeño Milo :D-

-Rayos u.ú...-

-Bien todo el mundo, es hora del postre... pero antes, ¡vamos a cantarle las mañanitas a Mu!-

Todos dan un suspiro de alivio.

-¡Bien, yo cantare las mañanitas! –dijo máscara quien se levantó de su lugar- "!El día en que tu naciste, las flores se marchitaron, las vacas no dieron leche y los pollos se suicidaron! Tan Tan" –cantó Máscara-

-¬¬-

-¿Que? ¡Lo hice con cariño, no me vean así! –refunfuñó Máscara-

-Como sea, vamos a repartir el pastel, pequeño Mu –Shion empieza a servir los pedazos de este los cuales lucían muy extraños-

-Dígame Gran Patriarca ¿Este es el clásico pastel Americano, cierto? –pregunto Shaka-

-Así es pequeño –respondió Shion-

-¿E hizo el pastel con carne, o el de verduras al estilo California? –volvió a preguntar el rubio, todos solo lo miraban extrañados-

-Es el pastel que lleva carne –respondió Shion-

-¡Maestro! Usted sabe que soy vegetariano y no como carne... ¡Que lástima! –dijo Shaka para después sonreír maliciosamente hacia sus compañeros-

-Condenada Barbie... -murmuró Mascara bastante molesto-

-Que lastima Shaka, de lo que te perderás... –dice Shion bastante apenado-

-Lo se maestro, pero no se preocupe, mis queridos amigos van a disfrutarlo por mi –vuelve a sonreír maliciosamente el rubio-

-¡Bueno, bueno, mi querido pupilo, por ser el cumple añero, serás el primero en probar el pastel:D- dice Shion-

-¿Tengo que:s –pregunta Mu- digo, ¡claro maestro!

Shion le da el plato con un gran pedazo de pastel con mucha crema batida, Mu con una sonrisa fingida toma la cuchara y toma con esta un poco de merengue...

-¡Espera Mu! –dice Shion- solo estas tomando la crema, debes de dar un gran bocado con el resto del pastel-

-Ejem... claro, maestro... –Mu con la mano temblorosa parte un gran pedazo del pastel y con todo el dolor de su corazón se lo metió a la boca, todos lo miraron expectantes hasta que... –

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal quedó? –pregunto Shion-

-Mmmmmmmmmm... –al momento de hacer aquella expresión, también se frotaba el estomago como diciendo que estaba delicioso-

-¿En serio te gustó?-

-Es tan rico que quiero que mis amigos también coman del pastel y lo disfruten... –decía Mu con una sonrisa cínica- en especial el maestro de Libra z:D

-¬¬ -mirada de Dohko-

Todos con una leve cara de asco empezaron a darle el primer bocado a su pastel.

-Mmmmmmm, -todos se frotaron sus estómagos-

-¡Esto esta tan bueno que lo iré a comer afuera del templo! –Aioros se levanta de su lugar y se va con todo y pastel-

-El pastel esta tan exquisito que no puedo disfrutar este momento si no estoy en mi jardín lleno de rosales... –Afrodita de igual manera se levanta con todo y pastel con intenciones de irse a su recito-

-Yo te acompaño Afro... –Mascara va tras de él-

-¿Pero que pasa? –preguntó Shion extrañado-

-¡Yo iré al baño a comer el pastel mientras veo mi reflejo! –Aioria se levanta con todo y pastel-

-Te acompaño querido... –añadió Marín quien junto con el santo de Leo se fueron de ahí-

Así poco a poco todos comenzaron a decir sus pretextos para no comer ese tan agraciado pastel, en el comedor solo estaban Dohko y Aldebarán sentados y Shion parado detrás de ellos.

-¿Qué pasa con todos? ¿Acaso no les gustó? –preguntó Shion mas que confundido- A ver Dohko, déjame probar el pastel...-

-¡NO, ES MIO! –Dohko rápidamente se empezó a atascar el pastel- Yag no gedo nagda... –dijo con la boca atascada de pastel, para después pasarse el pedazo que tenia es su boca- quizás Aioros le sobra un poco...-

Shion asintió y salió del templo en busca del santo de sagitario.

-¡Por Hades, esto sabe a pies! –dice con una mueca de asco Dohko mientras que Aldebarán comía placidamente-

-¡Esta rico! –respondió Aldebarán muy campante quien seguía dándose tremendos bocados-

Dohko lo miro con extrañeza y hastiado.

-¿Estas bromeando? –preguntó el santo de Libra-

Aldebarán por cada palabra, daba un bocado a su pastel.

-¿A ti no te gusto? El helado esta bueno, el flan, bueeeno, las bananas, bueeeeeenas, la carne ¡BUEEEEENISIMA! –dicho esto, se atasca de pastel-

En eso va entrando de nuevo Shion junto con Aioros...

-¿Qué un pájaro se abalanzó hacia ti, te arrebato el pastel y provocó que se cayera al piso? –preguntó Shion mas que extrañado-

-Fue un buitre maestro, pero si le sirve de consuelo, parecía haberlo disfrutado –respondió Aioros-

De repente todos ya estaban en el lugar de reuniones. Mientras tanto Geist se acercó a Shaina...

-Shaina... –

-¿Qué sucede Geist?-

-Acabo de tener mas imágenes en mi cabeza... –dijo la chica de cabellos negros muy entusiasmada-

-Escucha Geist ¿Por qué no de una buena vez vas con Shura y le hablas? –pregunto Shaina ya fastidiada-

-¡No puedo hacer eso! –respondió Geist- me da pena...-

-¡Si no lo haces tu, lo haré yo! –respondió Shaina-

-¡No te atreverías Shaina de la Cobra!-

-¡No me retes Geist! –respondió Shaina mas que retante- Sabes que puedo hacerlo...-

-¡No te atrevas, víbora! –exclamó Geist-

-¡Ah! –musitó bastante sorprendida- Ahora para que se te quite lo bocona, le diré.

-¡No... Shaina...!-

La chica de cabellos verdes se va acercando a Shura quien estaba charlando con Aioros y Saga.

-¡Shura, quiero decirte que tu le gustas a mi hermana! –dijo Shaina sin remordimiento alguno-

-¿Qué? O.O –preguntaron los presentes-

Geist en ese momento se va acercando.

-¡Eres una chismosa! –exclamo la pelinegra-

-¿Es cierto eso? –preguntó Shura viendo hacia la mencionada-

Geist solo se sonrosó un poco.

-Bueno... yo... la verdad es que... si... –respondió ella tímidamente-

-¡Oh!... no se que decir...-dijo Shura quien también estaba sonrosado-

-Y Shura... aquella vez en donde desapareció uno de tus calzoncillos favoritos... pues no se desaparecieron, ¡ella los tomó! –volvió a decir Shaina-

-¿En cierto eso? O.O –preguntó Shura-

Todos voltearon a verla mientras que ella ponía una cara mas o menos así: O.OU

-¿Y recuerdas todas esas cartas donde decían que tu eres el sex simbol del Santuario y recibías tangas de mujer de regalo? ¡Ella fue! –añadió Shaina-

-O/O –A Geist casi le había dado un sincope-

-¿A si? ¡Pues Shaina les toma fotos de ustedes en paños menores! –exclamó Geist-

-¡Ah! ¡Bruja! –exclamó Shaina- ¡Pues Geist fue novia en secreto de Mu hace poco tiempo! –

Todos voltearon a ver a Mu.

-OOU –cara de Mu-

-¡Pues Shaina tuvo sus resbalones con Aioros 3 veces! -

Todos voltearon a ver a Aioros.

-¡Gulp! –musitó Aioros ante las miradas expectantes de todos-

-¡No debí ponerle carne al pastel de Mu! –exclamó Shion quien hojeaba el libro de recetas-

-¡Yo amo a Pimpinela! –exclamo Afrodita-

-¡Saga ve a Barbie Fairytopia! –dijo Kanon-

-¡Kanon! –exclamó Saga-

-Lo siento, fue la situación –respondió cínico su gemelo-

-¡Pues Kanon usa calzones de los telettubies! –dijo Saga-

-¡Saga! –exclamó Kanon- ¡Dijiste que nunca lo dirías!

-Lo siento, fue la situación –respondió junto con una sonrisa maliciosa-

-¡Pues Saga baila desnudo frente al espejo!- añadió Kanon-

-¡Infeliz copia pirata! –exclamó Saga-

-¡Esto es divertido:D –comentó Milo-

-¡Y yo quiero ir a mi cita! –exclamó por último Kiki-

-Por Zeus, demasiada información en 30 segundos... –murmuró Shura- Bien, primero... Maestro... –dirigiéndose a Shion- No debió ponerle carne al pastel, sabía horrendo... Afrodita, lo siento, pero Pimpinela se separo hace mas de una década, Saga y Kanon... si que son unos raros... Kiki, eres joven, sal y diviértete... ¡Mu, vaya que te lo tenias guardado!... Aioros, bueno, eso ya lo sabia... y Geist... ¿Tu fuiste mi acosadora todo el tiempo?-

-U.U lo siento Shura, pero soy muy tímida y no podía decirlo... –respondió Geist apenada-

-Por cierto Shaina ¿Me pasas algunas de esas fotos? –preguntó Marín-

-¿Estoy pintado o que? –preguntó Aioria-

-Vamos cariño, no es para tanto n.n –respondió Marín-

Y así fue que concluyó una cena que terminó en verdades y secretos escabrosos, y que quizás muchos de ustedes no deseaban saber.

- - - - -

Mas tarde...

-Pequeños, no puedo creer que mi pastel tuviera helado, crema y carne! –dijo Shion bastante apenado- ¡Es increíble que se lo comieran para que no me sintiera mal!

-Pues yo nunca me lo comí maestro... sigue en el baño –dijo Aioria-

-Y el mío también –añadió Marín-

-No, me lo comí –dijo Aldebarán-

Todos se lo quedaron viendo.

-Pues el mío esta en la casa de Acuario junto con el de Milo –dijo Camus-

-No, también me lo comí –volvió a responder Aldebarán-

-Pues el mío sigue en mi jardín de rosas –dijo Afrodita-

-El mío también –añadió Máscara-

-No, ya no, también me los comí –volvió a decir Aldebarán-

-Aioros, ¿Y el cuento del pájaro? –preguntó Shion-

-Era un buitre maestro, y uno muy grande –respondió Aioros-

¡Y apenas es el primer cumpleaños, ya que faltan unos 18 cumpleaños mas! (incluyo a los de bronce)

_FIN_

**NOTA DE MI:** Hola, pues bueno, espero haya gustado este fic de humor, muy extraño, pero espero les haya gustado Je, Je... y si se les hizo conocido... si, me inspire ya que los últimos días me dio por ver maratones de la mejor serie: Friends. (me he dado cuenta de que Camus y Milo son como Chandler y Joey :D)

Pues bueno, solo agradecer a todos mis lectores el apoyo que me han brindado y a todos los que hacen posible que mi estado anímico se levante en esos días grises que tengo, y que no me importa recibir criticas por ciertas personas que buscan perjudicar a los demás autores con sus constantes pedradas y criticas. (como en mi caso, no pienso dar detalles)

Así que a todos ustedes lectores les dedico mi trabajo y esfuerzo. Gracias.

Y a los que se dedican a perjudicar a los demás... pues me dan una verdadera lastima, pero cada quien cargará por su culpa.

Y como siempre, solo me resta decir que si tienes alguna duda, comentario, critica constructiva, felicitación o lo que quieras decirme, no duden en enviarme mail, PV, contactarme por mail, via MSN o un review, con confianza, estoy abierta a cualquier tipo de comentario o persona. Claro, si quieren, como saben no soy de esos autores que ruegan por un review, así que no hay problema jeje. Los veo en la próxima y pórtense bien, y si no es así, pues invitan. Au revoir!.

"_La gloria del mundo es pasajera, y no debemos medir_

_nuestra vida por ello sino por nuestra decisión_

_de seguir nuestra Leyenda Personal, de creer_

_en nuestras utopías y de luchar por nuestros sueños." –_

Discurso de aceptación pronunciado

por el señor **Paulo Coelho, **

ante la Academia Brasileña de Letras.


End file.
